Glee OC Profile
by PaigeTurner91
Summary: A profile for my O.C. created for my upcoming Glee fanfic series "From The Top". please read and review, and feel free to give me pointers so I can make my character better!
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N: Hey there! Here's my revised o.c. for Glee! Tell me what you think and give constructive criticism!**_

Name: Donna Jane Dobler

Portrayed By: Brittany Smyers

Gender: Female Age: 16 D.O.B: January 4th, 1993

Clique: "Gleeks" (A.K.A. New Directions)

Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual (straight)

Vocal range: Soprano

Audition Song: "Tomorrow" from "Annie"

Hometown: Lima, Ohio

Nationality: American

Family: Connor Dobler (father, 40), Maureen Adler (mother, 39), and two sisters: Elaine, (20), and Gwen (8)

Height: 4'10" Weight: 110 lbs Hair Color: Reddish brown

Eyes: Hazel

Skin Color: White

Stereotypes She Deconstructs: Nerd, mentally handicapped

Mental Disability: Asperger's Syndrome

Appearance: Donna is short and thin. Most people will often underestimate her, believing her to be younger then she really is. She has reddish brown hair, hazel eyes, and wears a pair of glasses. She speaks in a slightly high-pitched voice, and when she gets excited, her voice gets higher. She has two slightly large front teeth, as well as freckles on her cheeks.

Personality: Cheerful, adventuresome, reckless, brave, intelligent, creative, bright, talkative, eccentric, quirky, compassionate, caring, and always wearing her heart on her sleeve, Donna's not like "everybody else". She's generally friendly to everyone she meets, although sometimes unintentionally loud and overly talkative. At times that's what attracts some people to her, while chasing others away. She doesn't really make any close friends, but once she finally gets close to someone, only a Golden Retriever could rival her loyalty. However, this loyalty and love will sometimes blind her to hard, harsh facts that deal with whoever she's close to. This also goes for whoever she's in love with.

Donna is capable of boundless enthusiasm- manic, with boundless energy- though often at inappropriate times. She is genuinely surprised when she is rude or uncouth. She's somewhat shy and insecure because she's trying to find her place in the world and because she knows she's "different". This causes her to want everyone's approval, especially from people who she holds in high regard.

Donna also has a bit of a temper -should someone mess with her friends (especially Kurt) or cross her the wrong way, she makes it very clear to his or her face. While she may appear to be childlike and jocular (and doesn't really want to fight), when the stakes are raised, she will rise to the challenge.

Once you get to know her, you can see she's just an outgoing, yet socially awkward teenager. She's a very quirky individual with a tendency to rant and rave excitedly about the things she loves -usually books, movies, Broadway musicals, and music-though this happy façade masks her deep sadness and longing for acceptance and love.

Due to her condition, her emotional levels are sometimes that of a 12-year- old. She is often the subject of ridicule and disgust by the more popular students- and she's acutely aware of it, though she does her best to ignore it. She can be ambitious- trying her hardest at the original New Directions auditions. Her condition makes it somewhat harder for her to be as good at the dance choreography as the other members of New Directions (it takes her just a bit longer to grasp it), but she doesn't let it hold her back and instead tries as hard as she possibly can. In fact, she's overjoyed at the fact that they all treat her like everyone else, instead of a "freak".

Though she's far from stupid, Donna can be like an absent-minded professor, highly gullible, and oblivious to what should be obvious, but she doesn't let her enemies fool her easily. Despite her good nature, she sometimes holds long grudges. She's also often quick to anger whenever she's confused and can be somewhat childish at times. She can also be seen as quite impulsive, as she tends to jump into things without thinking them through beforehand. While simple-minded at times, she has a strong sense of justice.

**Other info**

Likes: Food, listening to music, singing and playing D.D.R, books, reading, playing video games, reading, learning about almost anything, drawing, chicken, gummy bears, cherry and strawberry flavored Starbursts, Milky Ways, 3 Musketeers, Oreos, and Oreo milkshakes.

Dislikes: Nightmares, injustice, her friends being hurt in any way, bad singers, people being treated differently, and jerks.

Hobbies: Singing, participating in New Directions, playing DDR, reading, and writing.

Strengths: Soprano voice, some dancing ability, well read, intelligent, can come up with some good comebacks

Weaknesses: Bullies, her own insecurities, anything she loves being belittled, and her attraction to Kurt

Quirks: Saying "sorry" when she thinks she's done something wrong as a kind of defense mechanism, refers to someone only by surname when angry with them, has a tendency to use long words, has a song on her lips for any occasion, sings when she's happy, energetic when talking about something she likes, pulls her lips together when nervous, scratches her palms with her nails, sits with her legs crossed when seated, sometimes bites her nails, loves mechanical pencils (and constantly switches which one she's currently using as she writes).

Signature Look: Vintage, movie, Disney and Broadway themed shirts, jeans, leggings and jean skirts, and vested shirts.

** Her Relationships to other New Directions members:**

Finn Hudson: Doesn't think he's a bad person, but not always bright and easily duped. Are friends with each other, but nothing beyond that.

Noah Puckerman (Puck): Doesn't like him in the least (he was the one who first started everyone picking on her), but over the course of the Season 1 (and the baby drama) starts to realize he may not be as bad as he seems and is becoming a better person.

Kurt Hummel: Donna was completely smitten and in love with him ever since she first met him on her first day in McKinley High- he was the first one that helped her find her way around (considering that they both have the same class schedule) and some parts of their personalities (and other little things, such as facial expressions and physical movements) are very similar. He often helps her with clothes and fashion sense (that she doesn't have much of). Nicknames him "Prince of Prada" and considers him her "knight in shining armor"- which is ironic as Kurt has the exact same sentiment about Finn. Looks up to him as an idol and the first person to go to for advice. Tries to get him to love her, but realizes it's a lost cause (and that she was acting as bad as he was with Finn) and stops by the end of Season One, accepting that he'll be nothing more then a friend.

Artie Abrams: Doesn't think any less of him because he's in a wheelchair, knowing the feeling of being different all too well. Sometimes helps wheel him around when Tina isn't there. Both are in a _Dungeons and Dragons_ group together.

Matt Rutherford: Because he doesn't really talk much, she doesn't really notice him much.

Mike Chang: Same as Matt.

** The Girls**

Rachel Berry: In the beginning, hates her guts and her need to hog all the solos, yet as Season 1 progresses starts to realize she's changing and may not be all that bad.

Tina Cohen-Chang: Donna didn't think she was bad, but is not as inherently close to her as she is with Kurt.

Quinn Fabray: Hated her at first (She was Donna's most relentless tormentor) but over the course of the Season 1 starts to see she's become a better person.

Mercedes: Is close friends with her. Donna, Kurt and Mercedes are often seen together at the mall and other places.

Santana Lopez: Hated her at first (She was one of Donnas' most relentless tormentor) but over the course of the Season 1 starts to see she's become a better person.

Brittany: Doesn't see her as much of a problem or bother, as she's not inherently mean…or seem to be all there in the head.

** Relationship with parents and sisters:**

David Dobler: Her father, Donna has a very close relationship with him and she looks up to him just as much as Kurt does to his own father (if not more), though he doesn't quite always understand her. Because he also so she understands how he feels when he feels Finn is taking his place in his father's heart.

Maureen Adler: Donna's mother, Donna cares about her just as much as her father even though she has a stronger relationship with him.

Elaine: Her 17 year- old sister. Used to have a close relationship with her, but since she's a year older is starting to drift away. Her attempts to date have all gone wrong and she's made very poor decisions. Donna is afraid of turning out just like her and does everything in her power to prevent this.

Gwen: Her 8 year old sister. Because Elaine doesn't spend much time with them; Donna and Elaine have a very close relationship.

Backstory: Donna was born into a loving, supportive family in the town of Lima, Ohio to Connor Dobler and Maureen Adler (the daughter of former glee coach Lillian Adler) and was the second of three children. At a young age, she was always reading, singing and writing stories. But her favorite thing was music- inherited from her mother, who would tell her stories of her mother after she died in 1997 (when Donna was only 4 or 5 years old). Her father (her main mentor) always encouraged her to pursue the things she loved, to do her best in everything she did, no matter what it was, and to love herself for who she was. But as she grew up, her stories, music, and love of theatre couldn't shield her from the jibes of others who thought she was "different".

When she was about 5 years old, she met Kurt and Artie (3 years before Kurt's mother died and 3 years before the car accident that left Artie paralyzed) at the local daycare and preschool. All three of them became close.

But when Donna entered McKinley High in her freshman year, things were especially hard- the popular girls (such as the Cheerios) were always gloating over the fact that they were more popular then her, she was in the bottom rung in the hierarchy (with the geeks, nerds, and drama club kids), and ridiculed, being told to "stop being a loser" and do things that the "other" girls were doing – like have a MySpace page and date boys. This torment gave her a somewhat sulky and pessimistic personality, a noticeable lack of self-esteem, becoming self-conscious and a bit of a loner. Only her part-time job at a nearby bookstore and being in a theatre group gave her any true happiness.

Donna endured the usual torments-a slushie to the face here, a push into lockers there-until she became a sophomore, when she met her Spanish teacher (and soon-to-be-glee club director), Will Schuster. A few weeks into the school year, Donna noticed a sign up sheet on the board for auditions into a new glee club called "New Directions."

Knowing that this was exactly what she wanted her life to go in, she signed up, not knowing that she had unwittingly signed up for a roller-coaster ride of experiences that would change her life forever….

** Donna's role episode by episode**

1: Pilot: After giving the lowdown of her past in a voiceover, Donna signs in to new Directions (using "Tomorrow" as her audition piece) regardless of what people think of her. After Mr. Shue sees Donna perform a dance move that his glee club coach had taught him for the Nationals competition in 1993, he inquires where she learned it. Donna reveals that her maternal grandmother taught it to her when she was young, but that she died 12 years prior, in 1997. Will inquires as to the name of her grandmother, and she tells him the name- Lillian Adler. Will is shocked that Donna is actually directly related to his old glee club coach. When Will appears to leave, she's as distraught as the others, yet still presses on with the others, and overjoyed when he comes back.

2: Showmance: Although not agreeing with Will's choice of music ("Le Freak", she understood the sentimentality behind it (his fond memories of winning Nationals – as well as of her grandmother) for him. Donna didn't think that going behind his back to sing "Push It" instead was a great idea. When Quinn, Santana, and Brittany joined, she was the first to be suspicious and believe they were probably there to spy on (and sabotage) the club.

3: Acafellas: After Will blows off Glee to be with the Accafellas, Donna agrees to hire Dakota Stanley and helps with the carwash fundraiser. When he starts insulting everyone in Glee for their appearances later on, he calls her "an elf" She also began to believe Kurt was gay (she saw what he did during "Push It") and infers from this that he's in love with Finn. Sees the "Bust Your Windows" incident and sees Kurt was staring at Finn (and not Rachel as he had claimed). Donna also sees the conversation between Kurt and Mercedes in the hallway (she was in the classroom behind Mercedes and Kurt's lockers at the time to grab a book she had accidentally left behind and hid when she heard them start talking). She does not tell Kurt about either of these incidents until "Mash-up". Saddened that he doesn't have the confidence to "come out".

4: Preggers: Helps record the "Single Ladies" video for Kurt in his basement. Came to the football game purely because of Kurt. Was amazed and proud at Kurt's use of "Single Ladies" to distract the other team and win the football game, cheering as loud as she could. Congratulates him afterwards, and happy when he tells her he "came out" to his father, realizing it's an important first step.

5: The Rhodes Not Taken: Doesn't bat an eye when Rachael leaves or comes back, claiming she's like a revolving door. Is initially somewhat wary of April and her boozy ways, but gradually warms up to her.

6: Vitamin D: Suspicious and suprised when Terri arrives at the school as a nurse. Doesn't think cheating with the tablets makes them any better then the boys, but is forced to go along with it anyway.

7: Throwdown: Initially likes being in Sue's group because she's able to get solos for once, but soon realizes the fun is gone and wants things to be the way they were before. Adds her two sense after Will and Sue begin their "throwdown", saying she doesn't want to be involved in their petty rivalry and leaving in a huff along with the other members of New Directions.

8: Mash-Up: Realizes that sometimes, some things (like songs, classes, and people) just aren't meant to go together. Fearful of getting slushied in the "slushie wars", she takes to wearing a full-length rain poncho with a hood while walking in the halls to protect her clothes and face. Shocked at Kurt's "slushie-cide" and helps to clean him off. After everyone else leaves, Donna reveals her unintentional spying in "Acafellas", and asks if he also did it because he loves Finn. Joins in with the rest to slushie Mr. Shue.

9: Wheels: Was the only one to be sympathetic to Artie (also having a disability-Asperger's Syndrome- that she couldn't just turn "on" and "off" at will) and think having the bake sale to get the handicapped bus was a fun idea (claiming that her dad had a "killer" recipe for cookies that would be sure to get enough money for the bus in a short amount of time) and had fun wheeling around in a wheelchair, though she started realizing how hard it was for Artie to do things. Surprised that Kurt flubbed the high-F note in the "Diva-Off"(she had passed the music room while Kurt was practicing and heard him hit the high F note necessary for the song- so she knew he could do it and must have botched it on purpose). Confronts Rachael afterwards about her pathological need to be the star and have all the solos (saying hat she only voted for her because of her promise to Kurt, also adding that even though her version was "better" as per the rules, it wasn't _greater_) as well as Kurt, who tells her about the threatening phone call his father got. Donna becomes angry and furious (even kicking a nearby chair), yelling that he deserved the solo far more then Rachel –and angry that the world doesn't really accept people like Kurt and herself. She confesses that she hates the stigma of it all, and in a rush of emotion wishes she were normal. Kurt consoles her, telling her she's fine just the way she is, commending her on her own strength.

10: Ballads: Is very weirded out when Rachael sings "Endless Love" with Will (thinking "this is how I felt whenever the Phantom Of The Opera was messing with Christine in the movie version- completely squicky. She was only _sixteen_, for crying out loud!") Can't find a ballad because she was the only one not pared with anyone else (though Rachel still decided to sing with Will). Confronts Kurt about how he's been acting around Finn. She's empathetic, yet tries to get him to move on before he does something incredibly stupid.

11: Hairography: Wears a wig because her hair isn't long enough, yet doesn't think they need "false theatricality" to win at Sectionals. Knows Kurt set Rachel up with the makeover, and feels sad that he can't ever seem to get what he wants.

12: Mattress: Donna agrees with Kurt that they shouldn't get in the yearbook because their page will probably be defiled. Has fun filming the mattress commercial, and distraught when Mr. Shue is forced to step down as director so they'll still be eligible to compete in Sectionals. Gets her picture taken for the yearbook with the rest of the New Directions members, and doesn't mind when it gets vandalized.

13: Sectionals: Donna doesn't think Emma can help as the new director of the glee club, and agrees (while on the party line on her iPhone) that Finn can't be told he's not the father of Quinn's baby until after Sectionals, and to not let Rachel find out. Afraid when Finn leaves after finding out the truth about Quinn's baby, and is uncharacteristically quiet in the way to Sectionals. She's shocked as the others when they see their songs were stolen, but the first to realize Sue must have been responsible and tells the others. Tries to stop Artie from banging himself into the wall. Concedes Rachel has the most talent for this situation and should sing the ballad-even if it meant she couldn't sing "Defying Gravity". Became nervous as Artie was listening in at the judge's door and telling them it didn't sound good. Overjoyed when they won.

14: Hell-O: After a conversation about the Beatles with her father, Donna give Mr. Shue the idea that they should use the Beatles song "Hello, Goodbye" as their "new hello" song. Is immediately suspicious of Jessie St. James' motives in dating Rachel.

15: The Power Of Madonna: Donna embraces the power of Madonna. Immediately suspicious of Jessie when he joins the club. Helps Sue with the makeover and is in the "Vogue" video, and (alongside Kurt and Mercedes) joins the Cheerios.

16: Home: Is getting used to her place at the top of the school pyramid and the cheerleading squad. Donna cries after Kurt sings "A House Is Not A Home", now knowing the depth of his feelings for Finn, though she tries to hide it from the others. Thinks practicing in April's roller rink was pretty cool, yet thought Kurt was a jerk for pressuring Mercedes into extreme dieting, telling him off for it and claiming he was turning into the very people he hated. Saw Kurt introduce his father to Finn's mother at the parent/teacher conference the month before (as she and her parents were there for the parent/teacher conference as well), as well as at the Hudson/Hummel dinner – but although she and her family were sitting near the table they were sitting at, she only heard snippets of their conversation due to the loudness of the restaurant, she saw how Kurt's face fell after they began talking about sports and starting to feel left out, replaced, and invisible. Joins in for Mercedes' performance of "Beautiful" at the pep rally.

17: Bad Reputation: While having her laptop out to show everyone a few things, Kurt comes in with Sue's "Physical" video. They begin watching the video (falling into a fit of hysterics) and decide and post it to YouTube. Although she really doesn't care about reputation, (even singing "Bad Reputation" as a song to rehabilitate), Donna cannot resist getting a bit of attention and joins in with Kurt, Brittany, Artie, Mercedes, and Tina for the "U Can't Touch This" dance in the library. When confronted by Will about the Glist, Donna says she didn't do it and gives her reasons-similar to Artie, she brings up the fact that instinct causes people to write or post things on walls at the level of their eyes. Because the Glist was posted at about 5 ½ feet (and Donna is the shortest member of the group at 4' 10"), she could not have possibly done it. She continues, saying she wasn't obsessed with reputation or sex, and even if she _was_, would have put all of her best friends in the club (Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, and herself, in that order) in the top five spots, rather then herself-proving her loyalty to her friends and willingness to put others before herself- but tells him Quinn may have had something to do with it, her theory being because she'd already lost everything, she had the most to gain by having any reputation at all. Shocked after realizing Rachael's manipulation of Jessie, Puck, and Finn for the "Run Joey Run" music video, and leaves in disgust during "Total Eclipse Of The Heart".

18: Laryngitis: Was not pulling her weight because she didn't feel like she was needed. For Will's assignment to find a song that best expressed their voice, she sang the overly girly "Girls just wanna have - as she was having a bit of an identity crisis and feeling she should try to be girlier to get Kurt's affections. Had made a wish the day before that Rachael sang that Rachael would loose her voice (like the diva Carlotta in _The Phantom Of The Opera_). When it came true, Donna is surprised -thinking in her head, "Oh my God…. the Phantom's Revenge… it came true!" She was shocked and completely confused as the rest when Kurt became "Butch Kurt" and sang "Pink Houses". She (instead of Brittany) is the one who makes out with Kurt (one of the only a.u. things to happen-and _not _because she's a Mary Sue) though she stops when she realizes that this isn't the person she'd fallen in love with. Later apologizes to him and realizes she was just as confused about her own identity as he was, and needed to sing a more honest song- that turned out to be the song " _o_. After this revelation, she gives Kurt the idea to sing the song that truly expressed his voice and feelings -"Rose's Turn" from the Broadway musical _Gypsy: A Musical Fable_-as well as telling Bert (along with Finn) about Kurt's hurt feelings and that Kurt would be in the auditorium rehearsing. She watches and hears their reconciliation secretly from the sound booth (where she helped with lighting and everything, even the sign), and smiles, knowing the rightful order of things have been restored.

19: Dream On: After Bryan Ryan's cynical and disparaging tirade against dreams, Donna is left a bit rattled and disheartened, though still remains strong- she has the nerve to call him a "douche" after he leaves earshot of the music room. At her house, she talks to her parents about this- and considers giving up her dreams of stardom (feeling them impossible) for more "realistic" ones. Her parents and sisters persuade her otherwise. They tell her where Bryan went wrong (there has to be a balance between dreams and reality, he let it dominate his whole life and never had a backup plan)- so Donna decides to have one (become an English teacher) if it indeed things don't work out. After realizing Will never gave them an assignment for the week, she decides to make her own private one based on the theme of dreams: her own rendition of "The Impossible Dream" from the musical _Man Of La Mancha_, because she feels it fits into what Glee (and life) is all about- idealism and chasing dreams even though they seem impossible. Initially happy when it seemed Bryan was back on their side (and gave them all the cool stuff), but fearful for the club's future again when he returned to his cynical outlook after getting the news that Mr. Shue got the lead in_ Les Miserables_ instead of him. Overjoyed that the glee club's budget wasn't cut in the end (though asks where the gifts went). She also notices Artie's sadness while watching Tina and Mike tap-dance during "Dream A Little Dream", knowing that even though Artie gave Tina the go-ahead to choose another partner, it doesn't stop him from wishing _he _was dancing with her.

20: Theatricality: After getting the "Lady Gaga" assignment, Donna makes her own costume (with help from her other grandmother) and sings "Bad Romance" along with the other girls and Kurt. Loves dressing differently and has fun with it – even though Karofsky and Azimio give her a hard time and threaten to beat her up. Initially believes Rachel will leave New Directions to join Vocal Adrenaline after finding out their coach (Shelby Corcoran) is Rachel's mother, but relived when Rachel says she won't leave. She (in another slightly changed, A.U. moment) is there to see Finn's homophobic outburst and confrontation by Kurt's father)- literally falling into her arms sobbing. After this, Donna is furious (and biased in Kurt's favor because she still loves him). She tells the others what happened and refuses to talk to Finn-calling him out for his extremely cruel and completely out of line behavior (though she concedes he did have a point about Kurt's somewhat creepy behavior)-and sits close to Kurt in class that day to comfort and support him. While the boys sing the heartfelt KISS song "Beth" Donna realizes Finn is trying to make it up to Kurt in song. She's the second one (after Artie) to wonder where Kurt and Finn are at the end of the week. She ask if she can go find them- a request Mr. Shue grants-and sees the confrontation between Finn, Kurt, Karofsky and Azimio. She quickly goes to warn the other glee club members that they're in trouble (and that Finn's in a shower curtain), and arrives with them to come to Finn and Kurt's aid. Afterwards, she noticed Finn and Kurt starting to be friends again.

21: Funk: Excited at Artie's news that the Ohio show choir chat rooms are saying New Directions might actually have a chance- and is put into a funk (like the others) by Vocal Adrenaline's rendition of "Another One Bites The Dust". Shocked as the others at the tee-peeing of the music room, realizing Vocal Adrenaline means business. Joins the quest to get "funky", but too worried and depressed to be of much help. She talks to her parents about this, saying she's not sure if they'll be able to beat Vocal Adrenaline- and that if New Directions doesn't place at Regionals, the team will be forced to disband. Her fear is that if this happens, everyone will probably go back to their separate cliques, never seeing each other again. Her parents and sisters encourage her, giving her the confidence she needs to get out of her funk. Completely enraged at Vocal Adrenaline's egging of Rachel, considering it a "low blow" and "juvenile". Watches the Cheerios in their Nationals competition only because Kurt's there (and his singing a 14 ½ minute Celine Dion medley entirely in French makes her swoon for him even more). Takes somewhat sadistic pleasures in singing "Give Up The Funk (Tear The Roof Off The Sucker)" and "funkifing" Vocal Adrenaline with the one thing they can't do- sing a funk number, as they're "soulless automatons."

22: Journey: Worried about not placing at Regionals. Doesn't even care if they win, she only wants to place. Puts her whole soul and effort into her performance, while privately musing about how far they've come in a single year while performing their Journey medley. In as much shock as the others when Quinn gives birth after their performance (but comments about the baby's perfect timing) Brought to tears (though holding it in until after they leave the stage) when they didn't even place at Regionals, terrified that her worst nightmare –not the loosing at Regionals _itself_, but the disbanding of the glee club-has come true. While watching the 1967 British movie _"To Sir, With Love"_ on Netflix a few days later, she gathers everyone at her house to watch the scene in question, and gives everyone the idea to use the song as a gift for their coach. When everyone does their rounds in the auditorium of where they were in their lives a year before, she speaks after Kurt, simply saying, "I thought I was better off alone." Starts crying after the song is finished. After getting the news that they've been given one more year to prove themselves, Donna is ecstatic, hugging Kurt. While listening to Mr. Shue and Puck's version of "Over The Rainbow", Donna reflects on how everything's changed and that she'll rest over the summer –and be ready to whoop Vocal Adrenaline's butt and get to Nationals next year.

Season 2

Once she realizes that Sam and Kurt belong together, Donna plays matchmaker, even though she still has conflicting feelings (she's happy that Kurt's finally found someone to love, but sad that it isn't her) about it. Is immediately at odds with the Christian Carrie Underwood-type girl when she starts taking offense with Kurt's homosexuality and the group's somewhat sexually charged numbers, telling her that while she respects her right to her beliefs, she will not tolerate her demeaning Kurt or the way they choose to do things.


	2. Second revision

_**A.N: Hey there! Here's my revised o.c. for Glee! Tell me what you think and give constructive criticism!**_

Name: Donna Jane Dobler

Portrayed By: Brittany Smyers

Gender: Female Age: 16 D.O.B: January 4th, 1993

Clique: "Gleeks" (A.K.A. New Directions)

Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual (straight)

Vocal range: Soprano

Audition Song: "Tomorrow" from "Annie"

Hometown: Lima, Ohio

Nationality: American

Family: Connor Dobler (father, 40), Maureen Adler (mother, 39), and two sisters: Elaine, (20), and Gwen (8)

Height: 4'10" Weight: 110 lbs Hair Color: Reddish brown

Eyes: Hazel

Skin Color: White

Stereotypes She Deconstructs: Nerd, mentally handicapped

Mental Disability: Asperger's Syndrome

Appearance: Donna is short and thin. Most people will often underestimate her, believing her to be younger then she really is. She has reddish brown hair, hazel eyes, and wears a pair of glasses. She speaks in a slightly high-pitched voice, and when she gets excited, her voice gets higher. She has two slightly large front teeth, as well as freckles on her cheeks.

Personality: Cheerful, adventuresome, reckless, brave, intelligent, creative, bright, talkative, eccentric, quirky, compassionate, caring, and always wearing her heart on her sleeve, Donna's not like "everybody else". She's generally friendly to everyone she meets, although sometimes unintentionally loud and overly talkative. At times that's what attracts some people to her, while chasing others away. She doesn't really make any close friends, but once she finally gets close to someone, only a Golden Retriever could rival her loyalty. However, this loyalty and love will sometimes blind her to hard, harsh facts that deal with whoever she's close to. This also goes for whoever she's in love with.

Donna is capable of boundless enthusiasm- manic, with boundless energy- though often at inappropriate times. She is genuinely surprised when she is rude or uncouth. She's somewhat shy and insecure because she's trying to find her place in the world and because she knows she's "different". This causes her to want everyone's approval, especially from people who she holds in high regard.

Donna also has a bit of a temper -should someone mess with her friends (especially Kurt) or cross her the wrong way, she makes it very clear to his or her face. While she may appear to be childlike and jocular (and doesn't really want to fight), when the stakes are raised, she will rise to the challenge.

Once you get to know her, you can see she's just an outgoing, yet socially awkward teenager. She's a very quirky individual with a tendency to rant and rave excitedly about the things she loves -usually books, movies, Broadway musicals, and music-though this happy façade masks her deep sadness and longing for acceptance and love.

Due to her condition, her emotional levels are sometimes that of a 12-year- old. She is often the subject of ridicule and disgust by the more popular students- and she's acutely aware of it, though she does her best to ignore it. She can be ambitious- trying her hardest at the original New Directions auditions. Her condition makes it somewhat harder for her to be as good at the dance choreography as the other members of New Directions (it takes her just a bit longer to grasp it), but she doesn't let it hold her back and instead tries as hard as she possibly can. In fact, she's overjoyed at the fact that they all treat her like everyone else, instead of a "freak".

Though she's far from stupid, Donna can be like an absent-minded professor, highly gullible, and oblivious to what should be obvious, but she doesn't let her enemies fool her easily. Despite her good nature, she sometimes holds long grudges. She's also often quick to anger whenever she's confused and can be somewhat childish at times. She can also be seen as quite impulsive, as she tends to jump into things without thinking them through beforehand. While simple-minded at times, she has a strong sense of justice.

**Other info**

Likes: Food, listening to music, singing and playing D.D.R, books, reading, playing video games, reading, learning about almost anything, drawing, chicken, gummy bears, cherry and strawberry flavored Starbursts, Milky Ways, 3 Musketeers, Oreos, and Oreo milkshakes.

Dislikes: Nightmares, injustice, her friends being hurt in any way, bad singers, people being treated differently, and jerks.

Hobbies: Singing, participating in New Directions, playing DDR, reading, and writing.

Strengths: Soprano voice, some dancing ability, well read, intelligent, can come up with some good comebacks

Weaknesses: Bullies, her own insecurities, anything she loves being belittled, and her attraction to Kurt

Quirks: Saying "sorry" when she thinks she's done something wrong as a kind of defense mechanism, refers to someone only by surname when angry with them, has a tendency to use long words, has a song on her lips for any occasion, sings when she's happy, energetic when talking about something she likes, pulls her lips together when nervous, scratches her palms with her nails, sits with her legs crossed when seated, sometimes bites her nails, loves mechanical pencils (and constantly switches which one she's currently using as she writes).

Signature Look: Vintage, movie, Disney and Broadway themed shirts, jeans, leggings and jean skirts, and vested shirts.

** Her Relationships to other New Directions members:**

Finn Hudson: Doesn't think he's a bad person, but not always bright and easily duped. Are friends with each other, but nothing beyond that.

Noah Puckerman (Puck): Doesn't like him in the least (he was the one who first started everyone picking on her), but over the course of the Season 1 (and the baby drama) starts to realize he may not be as bad as he seems and is becoming a better person.

Kurt Hummel: Donna was completely smitten and in love with him ever since she first met him on her first day in McKinley High- he was the first one that helped her find her way around (considering that they both have the same class schedule) and some parts of their personalities (and other little things, such as facial expressions and physical movements) are very similar. He often helps her with clothes and fashion sense (that she doesn't have much of). Nicknames him "Prince of Prada" and considers him her "knight in shining armor"- which is ironic as Kurt has the exact same sentiment about Finn. Looks up to him as an idol and the first person to go to for advice. Tries to get him to love her, but realizes it's a lost cause (and that she was acting as bad as he was with Finn) and stops by the end of Season One, accepting that he'll be nothing more then a friend.

Artie Abrams: Doesn't think any less of him because he's in a wheelchair, knowing the feeling of being different all too well. Sometimes helps wheel him around when Tina isn't there. Both are in a _Dungeons and Dragons_ group together.

Matt Rutherford: Because he doesn't really talk much, she doesn't really notice him much.

Mike Chang: Same as Matt.

** The Girls**

Rachel Berry: In the beginning, hates her guts and her need to hog all the solos, yet as Season 1 progresses starts to realize she's changing and may not be all that bad.

Tina Cohen-Chang: Donna didn't think she was bad, but is not as inherently close to her as she is with Kurt.

Quinn Fabray: Hated her at first (She was Donna's most relentless tormentor) but over the course of the Season 1 starts to see she's become a better person.

Mercedes: Is close friends with her. Donna, Kurt and Mercedes are often seen together at the mall and other places.

Santana Lopez: Hated her at first (She was one of Donnas' most relentless tormentor) but over the course of the Season 1 starts to see she's become a better person.

Brittany: Doesn't see her as much of a problem or bother, as she's not inherently mean…or seem to be all there in the head.

** Relationship with parents and sisters:**

David Dobler: Her father, Donna has a very close relationship with him and she looks up to him just as much as Kurt does to his own father (if not more), though he doesn't quite always understand her. Because he also so she understands how he feels when he feels Finn is taking his place in his father's heart.

Maureen Adler: Donna's mother, Donna cares about her just as much as her father even though she has a stronger relationship with him.

Elaine: Her 17 year- old sister. Used to have a close relationship with her, but since she's a year older is starting to drift away. Her attempts to date have all gone wrong and she's made very poor decisions. Donna is afraid of turning out just like her and does everything in her power to prevent this.

Gwen: Her 8 year old sister. Because Elaine doesn't spend much time with them; Donna and Elaine have a very close relationship.

Backstory: Donna was born into a loving, supportive family in the town of Lima, Ohio to Connor Dobler and Maureen Adler (the daughter of former glee coach Lillian Adler) and was the second of three children. At a young age, she was always reading, singing and writing stories. But her favorite thing was music- inherited from her mother, who would tell her stories of her mother after she died in 1997 (when Donna was only 4 or 5 years old). Her father (her main mentor) always encouraged her to pursue the things she loved, to do her best in everything she did, no matter what it was, and to love herself for who she was. But as she grew up, her stories, music, and love of theatre couldn't shield her from the jibes of others who thought she was "different".

When she was about 5 years old, she met Kurt and Artie (3 years before Kurt's mother died and 3 years before the car accident that left Artie paralyzed) at the local daycare and preschool. All three of them became close.

But when Donna entered McKinley High in her freshman year, things were especially hard- the popular girls (such as the Cheerios) were always gloating over the fact that they were more popular then her, she was in the bottom rung in the hierarchy (with the geeks, nerds, and drama club kids), and ridiculed, being told to "stop being a loser" and do things that the "other" girls were doing – like have a MySpace page and date boys. This torment gave her a somewhat sulky and pessimistic personality, a noticeable lack of self-esteem, becoming self-conscious and a bit of a loner. Only her part-time job at a nearby bookstore and being in a theatre group gave her any true happiness.

Donna endured the usual torments-a slushie to the face here, a push into lockers there-until she became a sophomore, when she met her Spanish teacher (and soon-to-be-glee club director), Will Schuster. A few weeks into the school year, Donna noticed a sign up sheet on the board for auditions into a new glee club called "New Directions."

Knowing that this was exactly what she wanted her life to go in, she signed up, not knowing that she had unwittingly signed up for a roller-coaster ride of experiences that would change her life forever….

** Donna's role episode by episode**

1: Pilot: After giving the lowdown of her past in a voiceover, Donna signs in to new Directions (using "Tomorrow" as her audition piece) regardless of what people think of her. After Mr. Shue sees Donna perform a dance move that his glee club coach had taught him for the Nationals competition in 1993, he inquires where she learned it. Donna reveals that her maternal grandmother taught it to her when she was young, but that she died 12 years prior, in 1997. Will inquires as to the name of her grandmother, and she tells him the name- Lillian Adler. Will is shocked that Donna is actually directly related to his old glee club coach. When Will appears to leave, she's as distraught as the others, yet still presses on with the others, and overjoyed when he comes back.

2: Showmance: Although not agreeing with Will's choice of music ("Le Freak", she understood the sentimentality behind it (his fond memories of winning Nationals – as well as of her grandmother) for him. Donna didn't think that going behind his back to sing "Push It" instead was a great idea. When Quinn, Santana, and Brittany joined, she was the first to be suspicious and believe they were probably there to spy on (and sabotage) the club.

3: Acafellas: After Will blows off Glee to be with the Accafellas, Donna agrees to hire Dakota Stanley and helps with the carwash fundraiser. When he starts insulting everyone in Glee for their appearances later on, he calls her "an elf" She also began to believe Kurt was gay (she saw what he did during "Push It") and infers from this that he's in love with Finn. Sees the "Bust Your Windows" incident and sees Kurt was staring at Finn (and not Rachel as he had claimed). Donna also sees the conversation between Kurt and Mercedes in the hallway (she was in the classroom behind Mercedes and Kurt's lockers at the time to grab a book she had accidentally left behind and hid when she heard them start talking). She does not tell Kurt about either of these incidents until "Mash-up". Saddened that he doesn't have the confidence to "come out".

4: Preggers: Helps record the "Single Ladies" video for Kurt in his basement. Came to the football game purely because of Kurt. Was amazed and proud at Kurt's use of "Single Ladies" to distract the other team and win the football game, cheering as loud as she could. Congratulates him afterwards, and happy when he tells her he "came out" to his father, realizing it's an important first step.

5: The Rhodes Not Taken: Doesn't bat an eye when Rachael leaves or comes back, claiming she's like a revolving door. Is initially somewhat wary of April and her boozy ways, but gradually warms up to her.

6: Vitamin D: Suspicious and suprised when Terri arrives at the school as a nurse. Doesn't think cheating with the tablets makes them any better then the boys, but is forced to go along with it anyway.

7: Throwdown: Initially likes being in Sue's group because she's able to get solos for once, but soon realizes the fun is gone and wants things to be the way they were before. Adds her two sense after Will and Sue begin their "throwdown", saying she doesn't want to be involved in their petty rivalry and leaving in a huff along with the other members of New Directions.

8: Mash-Up: Realizes that sometimes, some things (like songs, classes, and people) just aren't meant to go together. Fearful of getting slushied in the "slushie wars", she takes to wearing a full-length rain poncho with a hood while walking in the halls to protect her clothes and face. Shocked at Kurt's "slushie-cide" and helps to clean him off. After everyone else leaves, Donna reveals her unintentional spying in "Acafellas", and asks if he also did it because he loves Finn. Joins in with the rest to slushie Mr. Shue.

9: Wheels: Was the only one to be sympathetic to Artie (also having a disability-Asperger's Syndrome- that she couldn't just turn "on" and "off" at will) and think having the bake sale to get the handicapped bus was a fun idea (claiming that her dad had a "killer" recipe for cookies that would be sure to get enough money for the bus in a short amount of time) and had fun wheeling around in a wheelchair, though she started realizing how hard it was for Artie to do things. Surprised that Kurt flubbed the high-F note in the "Diva-Off"(she had passed the music room while Kurt was practicing and heard him hit the high F note necessary for the song- so she knew he could do it and must have botched it on purpose). Confronts Rachael afterwards about her pathological need to be the star and have all the solos (saying hat she only voted for her because of her promise to Kurt, also adding that even though her version was "better" as per the rules, it wasn't _greater_) as well as Kurt, who tells her about the threatening phone call his father got. Donna becomes angry and furious (even kicking a nearby chair), yelling that he deserved the solo far more then Rachel –and angry that the world doesn't really accept people like Kurt and herself. She confesses that she hates the stigma of it all, and in a rush of emotion wishes she were normal. Kurt consoles her, telling her she's fine just the way she is, commending her on her own strength.

10: Ballads: Is very weirded out when Rachael sings "Endless Love" with Will (thinking "this is how I felt whenever the Phantom Of The Opera was messing with Christine in the movie version- completely squicky. She was only _sixteen_, for crying out loud!") Can't find a ballad because she was the only one not pared with anyone else (though Rachel still decided to sing with Will). Confronts Kurt about how he's been acting around Finn. She's empathetic, yet tries to get him to move on before he does something incredibly stupid.

11: Hairography: Wears a wig because her hair isn't long enough, yet doesn't think they need "false theatricality" to win at Sectionals. Knows Kurt set Rachel up with the makeover, and feels sad that he can't ever seem to get what he wants.

12: Mattress: Donna agrees with Kurt that they shouldn't get in the yearbook because their page will probably be defiled. Has fun filming the mattress commercial, and distraught when Mr. Shue is forced to step down as director so they'll still be eligible to compete in Sectionals. Gets her picture taken for the yearbook with the rest of the New Directions members, and doesn't mind when it gets vandalized.

13: Sectionals: Donna doesn't think Emma can help as the new director of the glee club, and agrees (while on the party line on her iPhone) that Finn can't be told he's not the father of Quinn's baby until after Sectionals, and to not let Rachel find out. Afraid when Finn leaves after finding out the truth about Quinn's baby, and is uncharacteristically quiet in the way to Sectionals. She's shocked as the others when they see their songs were stolen, but the first to realize Sue must have been responsible and tells the others. Tries to stop Artie from banging himself into the wall. Concedes Rachel has the most talent for this situation and should sing the ballad-even if it meant she couldn't sing "Defying Gravity". Became nervous as Artie was listening in at the judge's door and telling them it didn't sound good. Overjoyed when they won.

14: Hell-O: After a conversation about the Beatles with her father, Donna give Mr. Shue the idea that they should use the Beatles song "Hello, Goodbye" as their "new hello" song. Is immediately suspicious of Jessie St. James' motives in dating Rachel.

15: The Power Of Madonna: Donna embraces the power of Madonna. Immediately suspicious of Jessie when he joins the club. Helps Sue with the makeover and is in the "Vogue" video, and (alongside Kurt and Mercedes) joins the Cheerios.

16: Home: Is getting used to her place at the top of the school pyramid and the cheerleading squad. Donna cries after Kurt sings "A House Is Not A Home", now knowing the depth of his feelings for Finn, though she tries to hide it from the others. Thinks practicing in April's roller rink was pretty cool, yet thought Kurt was a jerk for pressuring Mercedes into extreme dieting, telling him off for it and claiming he was turning into the very people he hated. Saw Kurt introduce his father to Finn's mother at the parent/teacher conference the month before (as she and her parents were there for the parent/teacher conference as well), as well as at the Hudson/Hummel dinner – but although she and her family were sitting near the table they were sitting at, she only heard snippets of their conversation due to the loudness of the restaurant, she saw how Kurt's face fell after they began talking about sports and starting to feel left out, replaced, and invisible. Joins in for Mercedes' performance of "Beautiful" at the pep rally.

17: Bad Reputation: While having her laptop out to show everyone a few things, Kurt comes in with Sue's "Physical" video. They begin watching the video (falling into a fit of hysterics) and decide and post it to YouTube. Although she really doesn't care about reputation, (even singing "Bad Reputation" as a song to rehabilitate), Donna cannot resist getting a bit of attention and joins in with Kurt, Brittany, Artie, Mercedes, and Tina for the "U Can't Touch This" dance in the library. When confronted by Will about the Glist, Donna says she didn't do it and gives her reasons-similar to Artie, she brings up the fact that instinct causes people to write or post things on walls at the level of their eyes. Because the Glist was posted at about 5 ½ feet (and Donna is the shortest member of the group at 4' 10"), she could not have possibly done it. She continues, saying she wasn't obsessed with reputation or sex, and even if she _was_, would have put all of her best friends in the club (Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, and herself, in that order) in the top five spots, rather then herself-proving her loyalty to her friends and willingness to put others before herself- but tells him Quinn may have had something to do with it, her theory being because she'd already lost everything, she had the most to gain by having any reputation at all. Shocked after realizing Rachael's manipulation of Jessie, Puck, and Finn for the "Run Joey Run" music video, and leaves in disgust during "Total Eclipse Of The Heart".

18: Laryngitis: Was not pulling her weight because she didn't feel like she was needed. For Will's assignment to find a song that best expressed their voice, she sang the overly girly "Girls just wanna have - as she was having a bit of an identity crisis and feeling she should try to be girlier to get Kurt's affections. Had made a wish the day before that Rachael sang that Rachael would loose her voice (like the diva Carlotta in _The Phantom Of The Opera_). When it came true, Donna is surprised -thinking in her head, "Oh my God…. the Phantom's Revenge… it came true!" She was shocked and completely confused as the rest when Kurt became "Butch Kurt" and sang "Pink Houses". She (instead of Brittany) is the one who makes out with Kurt (one of the only a.u. things to happen-and _not _because she's a Mary Sue) though she stops when she realizes that this isn't the person she'd fallen in love with. Later apologizes to him and realizes she was just as confused about her own identity as he was, and needed to sing a more honest song- that turned out to be the song " _o_. After this revelation, she gives Kurt the idea to sing the song that truly expressed his voice and feelings -"Rose's Turn" from the Broadway musical _Gypsy: A Musical Fable_-as well as telling Bert (along with Finn) about Kurt's hurt feelings and that Kurt would be in the auditorium rehearsing. She watches and hears their reconciliation secretly from the sound booth (where she helped with lighting and everything, even the sign), and smiles, knowing the rightful order of things have been restored.

19: Dream On: After Bryan Ryan's cynical and disparaging tirade against dreams, Donna is left a bit rattled and disheartened, though still remains strong- she has the nerve to call him a "douche" after he leaves earshot of the music room. At her house, she talks to her parents about this- and considers giving up her dreams of stardom (feeling them impossible) for more "realistic" ones. Her parents and sisters persuade her otherwise. They tell her where Bryan went wrong (there has to be a balance between dreams and reality, he let it dominate his whole life and never had a backup plan)- so Donna decides to have one (become an English teacher) if it indeed things don't work out. After realizing Will never gave them an assignment for the week, she decides to make her own private one based on the theme of dreams: her own rendition of "The Impossible Dream" from the musical _Man Of La Mancha_, because she feels it fits into what Glee (and life) is all about- idealism and chasing dreams even though they seem impossible. Initially happy when it seemed Bryan was back on their side (and gave them all the cool stuff), but fearful for the club's future again when he returned to his cynical outlook after getting the news that Mr. Shue got the lead in_ Les Miserables_ instead of him. Overjoyed that the glee club's budget wasn't cut in the end (though asks where the gifts went). She also notices Artie's sadness while watching Tina and Mike tap-dance during "Dream A Little Dream", knowing that even though Artie gave Tina the go-ahead to choose another partner, it doesn't stop him from wishing _he _was dancing with her.

20: Theatricality: After getting the "Lady Gaga" assignment, Donna makes her own costume (with help from her other grandmother) and sings "Bad Romance" along with the other girls and Kurt. Loves dressing differently and has fun with it – even though Karofsky and Azimio give her a hard time and threaten to beat her up. Initially believes Rachel will leave New Directions to join Vocal Adrenaline after finding out their coach (Shelby Corcoran) is Rachel's mother, but relived when Rachel says she won't leave. She (in another slightly changed, A.U. moment) is there to see Finn's homophobic outburst and confrontation by Kurt's father)- literally falling into her arms sobbing. After this, Donna is furious (and biased in Kurt's favor because she still loves him). She tells the others what happened and refuses to talk to Finn-calling him out for his extremely cruel and completely out of line behavior (though she concedes he did have a point about Kurt's somewhat creepy behavior)-and sits close to Kurt in class that day to comfort and support him. While the boys sing the heartfelt KISS song "Beth" Donna realizes Finn is trying to make it up to Kurt in song. She's the second one (after Artie) to wonder where Kurt and Finn are at the end of the week. She ask if she can go find them- a request Mr. Shue grants-and sees the confrontation between Finn, Kurt, Karofsky and Azimio. She quickly goes to warn the other glee club members that they're in trouble (and that Finn's in a shower curtain), and arrives with them to come to Finn and Kurt's aid. Afterwards, she noticed Finn and Kurt starting to be friends again.

21: Funk: Excited at Artie's news that the Ohio show choir chat rooms are saying New Directions might actually have a chance- and is put into a funk (like the others) by Vocal Adrenaline's rendition of "Another One Bites The Dust". Shocked as the others at the tee-peeing of the music room, realizing Vocal Adrenaline means business. Joins the quest to get "funky", but too worried and depressed to be of much help. She talks to her parents about this, saying she's not sure if they'll be able to beat Vocal Adrenaline- and that if New Directions doesn't place at Regionals, the team will be forced to disband. Her fear is that if this happens, everyone will probably go back to their separate cliques, never seeing each other again. Her parents and sisters encourage her, giving her the confidence she needs to get out of her funk. Completely enraged at Vocal Adrenaline's egging of Rachel, considering it a "low blow" and "juvenile". Watches the Cheerios in their Nationals competition only because Kurt's there (and his singing a 14 ½ minute Celine Dion medley entirely in French makes her swoon for him even more). Takes somewhat sadistic pleasures in singing "Give Up The Funk (Tear The Roof Off The Sucker)" and "funkifing" Vocal Adrenaline with the one thing they can't do- sing a funk number, as they're "soulless automatons."

22: Journey: Worried about not placing at Regionals. Doesn't even care if they win, she only wants to place. Puts her whole soul and effort into her performance, while privately musing about how far they've come in a single year while performing their Journey medley. In as much shock as the others when Quinn gives birth after their performance (but comments about the baby's perfect timing) Brought to tears (though holding it in until after they leave the stage) when they didn't even place at Regionals, terrified that her worst nightmare –not the loosing at Regionals _itself_, but the disbanding of the glee club-has come true. While watching the 1967 British movie _"To Sir, With Love"_ on Netflix a few days later, she gathers everyone at her house to watch the scene in question, and gives everyone the idea to use the song as a gift for their coach. When everyone does their rounds in the auditorium of where they were in their lives a year before, she speaks after Kurt, simply saying, "I thought I was better off alone." Starts crying after the song is finished. After getting the news that they've been given one more year to prove themselves, Donna is ecstatic, hugging Kurt. While listening to Mr. Shue and Puck's version of "Over The Rainbow", Donna reflects on how everything's changed and that she'll rest over the summer –and be ready to whoop Vocal Adrenaline's butt and get to Nationals next year.

Season 2

Once she realizes that Sam and Kurt belong together, Donna plays matchmaker, even though she still has conflicting feelings (she's happy that Kurt's finally found someone to love, but sad that it isn't her) about it. Is immediately at odds with the Christian Carrie Underwood-type girl when she starts taking offense with Kurt's homosexuality and the group's somewhat sexually charged numbers, telling her that while she respects her right to her beliefs, she will not tolerate her demeaning Kurt or the way they choose to do things.


End file.
